Hoppin' Down the Bunny Trail-a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: by Sammy & Mari - in part 1, Steve and Catherine watch Angie being ... Angie as she attends the Pearl-Hickam Easter festivities with her grandparents and godmother.
1. Chapter 1

**_A note from Sammy: (please read)_**

_I got quite a few questions after last week's story from people wanting to know how Stuart had wiggled out of the trouble he was in at the end of the stories I wrote about Carrie's promotion/stalker._

_I love and respect our readers, and cherish their continuing support, too much to do anything but tell you the complete truth. So here goes. When I chose to use Wendy and Stuart in last week's story it was because I completely forgot how Stuart had been involved in the previous stories. It's as simple as that._

_I don't want you to think that these stories and this universe aren't important enough to me for me to keep the details straight because they very much are. It's just that 'fic amnesia' has been an issue for me for many years. LOL_

_I have only ever written in one other fandom and that was The West Wing. My stories there all tended to be extremely long (in the 200 page range). One day I got an email from someone that described the plot of a story and asked me if I could tell them where to find it. I wrote back and told them that the story sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it and I was sure if they threw the question out to the entire group (this was in the days when most of fandom happened on yahoogroups) someone would be able to help them. I told them to be sure to include as many details as they could think of in their request. For example-Do you know who wrote the story? I got an email back a few minutes later that said-"Yes I know who wrote it. You did." Oh...my...well...that was embarrassing._

_I have no idea why or how but fic details leak out of my brain at an alarming rate after I've posted. I apologize. Once we get through Easter and Steve and Catherine's anniversary I promise you I'll figure out a way to deal with the whole Stuart mess. It may require a tiny bit of retconning and a healthy dose of hand waving but I will do it. Stay tuned._

_._

_**Mari's note:** Sammy that kind of honesty makes me proud to be your friend._

_Sammy and Ilna, you are the awesomest!  
__REAL McRollers and Readers we love you all._

_Happy Easter and Happy Passover to all who are celebrating!_

* * *

**Hoppin Down the Bunny Trail**

Angie's eyes lit as they took in the festive decorations filling the sectioned off lawn area for Pearl Hickam's annual Easter party. Children of deployed service personnel, as well as those whose parents were stationed locally, including reservists, ran back and forth between the grass and the building laughing and squealing as they located colorful hidden plastic eggs filled with prizes.

"Down, Apa, go see!" She wiggled until her new purple-sandaled feet hit the ground. Keeping hold of one tiny hand, Joseph tossed a huge smile at Elizabeth who reached for their granddaughter's other one. "See, Ama!"

"Okay, let's go see." He chuckled at her excitement, both grandparents letting go only when she was safely on the soft grassy area.

"Ohhhh!" The toddler pointed to one of fifty or so pastel beach balls that were scattered on the lawn. "Ba!" She picked it up and attempted to toss it, but turned quickly, giggled and tried again when it dropped behind her.

"Hey, gorgeous, where'd you get that beautiful dress?" came a familiar voice and Angie momentarily forgot the ball and squealed, "Re Re!" at the sight of her godmother.

"Ama, Re Re!" She pointed.

"I see her." Elizabeth grinned as Carrie scooped Angie into her arms. "And you're wearing the pretty shoes Aunt Carrie bought you to match your dress."

"Look at that, they do match perfectly." Carrie grinned.

One of the Easter outfits Elizabeth had picked up was the purple and white polka dot dress Angie was currently wearing paired with a new pair of sandals courtesy of Aunt Carrie. Knowing there would be several cute outfits being bought, Carrie had texted her best friend's mom for a photo of each so she could get matching shoes. She'd been tempted to buy a sparkly purple headband as well but knew Angie wouldn't leave it on for more than a few seconds.

Both women smiled when Angie held up a little foot.

"See, Re Re? P'itty."

"Very pretty. You're totally stylin', beautiful girl. Did she meet the Bunny yet?" Carrie asked as she placed the toddler back down. She was on duty but coordinated a break with Angie's visit.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, we were waiting because Catherine texted she and Steve were able to get away." She smiled as Joseph took off after the little one who'd spotted a colorful plastic egg.

"See, now, watching Papa Rollins carrying that purple and pink basket just made Aunt Re Re's day." Carrie chuckled when Angie did as her grandpa instructed and placed the egg inside. "The only thing better is gonna be getting a picture of Steve holding it."

"I heard that, Stagler," Steve said as he and Catherine approached from the parking lot.

"A tisket a tasket, McGarrett," Carrie answered while she and Catherine briefly embraced.

He rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what that means."

"It means who'd of thought there'd ever be a picture of you holding a basket of something other than grenades?" She reached into her uniform pocket to pull out her phone. "But in the meantime, look at that cuteness happening." She pointed the lens across the lawn to capture Angie placing eggs in the basket as Joseph followed close to her side.

After dropping another egg in her basket Angie stopped, her eyes focused on an African Tulip Tree a few feet away.

"Look at her." Carrie chuckled. "She is totally trying to figure out if she can climb that tree."

"We're a few years away from that yet," Steve scoffed.

Carrie snorted. "You wish."

Cupping his hands, Steve called, "Angie!" and shared a grin with Catherine when their daughter's head whipped in their direction.

Running across the lawn at top toddler speed, she called, "Dada! Mama!" in a definite outdoor voice before leaping the last two feet into her father's arms.

"Ahh be dah ba! Mama, see!" She turned to Joseph and made grabby hands for the treasure trove of eggs. "Dada, ha egg puh-po."

"That's right, that's a purple egg." Catherine kissed her cheek and took her from Steve for a hug before the excited toddler wriggled to get down. "Did we miss the bunny?" She asked her parents.

"As soon as you texted you could both get here, we decided to start outside," Joseph said.

Catherine knelt and took Angie's hands to focus her attention. "Do you want to see the Easter Bunny, sweetheart? He's inside." She pointed to the building. "He's a really big bunny," she said to prepare her. "Not like Grace's Hoppy."

"Bun-ee!" Angie clapped and looked around. "Biiiig Bun-ee!"

"Okay, let's go." Steve held out his hands to carry her, but she shook her head.

"No." Clearly wanting to walk herself, Angie started off in the direction her mother had pointed.

"Ha, determination, that's Aunt Carrie's girl." The blond Lieutenant Commander chuckled as she watched Steve McGarrett follow the almost two year old across the open field. "Lead your troops, Admiral McGarrett." She slipped an arm through her best friend's and the women shared a smile.

/

"Bun-eeeeee!" Looking from one family member to another, Angie was literally hopping herself when she spotted the fuzzy, white character seated on a decorated chair wide enough for several people.

There was a line of about ten children of varying ages waiting, and a few were a little uneasy with the character up close. Several parents, and even teenage siblings, were joining the kids for photos so they would be more comfortable. One little boy, about thirteen months old, was sniffling as his parents carried him out of the greeting area while telling him he was a very brave boy. He nodded and was quickly distracted as he studied the stuffed baby chick the bunny had given him.

Seeing the tears, Angie pointed and turned to Catherine, her little face looking concerned. "Baby cwy."

"He was crying, but look, his Mommy and Daddy made it all better." Her voice was gentle and Angie brightened.

"Awww, you're the sweetest, Miss Angie, do you know that?" Carrie bent and kissed the headful of soft curls.

Angie grew excited when a set of twins on the bunny's lap laughed uproariously. "See bun-ee, Mama!" She tugged Catherine's hand towards the line. Once there, she began chatting with a boy about her age. While the adults didn't understand a word, the toddlers were laughing in seconds and the child's dad had introduced him as Daewon and his wife and himself as Tina and Andre.

In less than ten minutes, Daewon had taken a turn on the bunny's lap, received a stuffed bunny as well as a chocolate one, and waved bye, bye to Angie.

As he stopped, then ran back for a last hug with the fuzzy animal, one of the teenage volunteers dressed in spring colors and headbands sporting white, fuzzy ears waved. Her name tag read, _Bunny Assistant Heather _and she turned to Catherine to say, "Ma'am, you're next. We'll call you up in just a sec."

Just then a petty officer who'd greeted Carrie with, "Good to see you, Ma'am" when she returned his salute, was confirming with Steve that Angie could have edible treats.

Upon Heather's motioning them forward and her instructions to "Come on up, cutie!" Angie clapped with glee.

"It's your turn, sweetie," Catherine said as Elizabeth and Carrie began snapping photos and recording. "Let's go."

" 'ess go," she repeated, but before he lifted Angie to enter the gaily decorated 'bunny area' Steve sat on his haunches to look her in the eyes. "Do you want Mommy and Daddy to sit with you?"

"No," was the animated response as the toddler leaned forward. "Dada, go!"

Catherine hid a grin and patted his shoulder. "Like father like daughter. Okay, baby girl go say hi to the bunny."

Standing for just a second to study the figure that was easily a head taller than Steve, Angie followed what she'd seen the others do and without hesitation, climbed up onto the Easter Bunny's lap. When she gave him a spontaneous hug, even the helpers let out simultaneous, 'Awwwws'.

"Mama, Bun-ee!" She patted the soft fur gently, as she did to Cammie.

Steve and Catherine were at either side and each stepped back a bit when Heather said, "Smile, cutie!" and Angie complied.

Behind her phone, Elizabeth was beaming as Joseph said, "Wave, Angie! Can you wave and say, 'Hi Grandma Ang?' "

"Hiiii Ama Ang!" she called, looking around happily. Carrie whispered, "Perfect!" knowing how much Ang would love it. She'd elected to skip the egg hunt since walking on the uneven terrain in the heat wasn't ideal for a senior. She planned to spend her morning making several pies for Aunt Deb's welcome dinner later in the day. Besides, her ladies group had hosted a hunt of their own in the condo complex two days before, complete with a plethora of snacks including some of Kaitlyn's pastel frosted cupcakes and several varieties of Jacob-approved cookies.

Stepping closer to place a hand on his daughter's back, Steve said, "Can you say 'Thank you?'" when she was presented with a stuffed yellow duckling and a chocolate bunny.

"Tank-ooh," Angie repeated, and as Catherine leaned in from her other side Carrie snapped a photo of the smiling couple and their gleeful little girl.

"Bye, bye, bun-ee!" The toddler waved from Steve's arms and, while clutching her new ducky, held out the candy treat to her mommy. "Mama, do!"

Catherine unwrapped the chocolate and broke off a piece, putting the rest away in her bag. "Here you go, take small bites."

_**To be continued Monday in part two!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part two Hoppin' Down the Bunny Trail by Sammy & Mari_

Back outside on the lawn, Angie was off as soon as she remembered finding the treat-filled eggs. Since chocolate and the afternoon Hawaiian sun were not a good mix, the plastic eggs contained some marshmallow Peep candies and jelly beans, but were mostly filled with small toys.

As his determined daughter would find an egg from the supply that was constantly replenished by volunteers, put it in her basket and immediately search for the next one, Steve commented, "She has a different search and collect technique than Joanie."

Catherine laughed. "Leave it to you to notice." She turned to Carrie and her parents. "Joan opens each egg to check out the prize. Clearly…" she waved a hand at how Angie had a nearly full basket. "Joan must take after Mary in egg hunting because …" She let the sentence drop off as the toddler squealed and held up a blue egg to show her father, saying, "Dada, boo!"

"Clearly someone's in mission mode like you, McGarrett." Carrie snorted.

"Identify your target, strategize and collect your … intel." He beamed at his little girl. "Or in this case egg." Dropping a kiss on her head, he patted the little basket he was holding for her. "It's all full, baby girl. Good job."

"Goo ob," Angie echoed before plopping down to sit and reaching for an egg to see its contents. "Ohhh see." She held it up. "Mama, see?"

"I see. That's a squirt toy for your bath." Catherine said as Angie handed the toy to Steve and opened another, slightly larger egg.

"Doggie!" She grinned with glee and displayed two Paw Patrol figures for everyone to admire.

When she was finished exploring each prize - and eating a marshmallow Peep - she began placing everything back in her basket.

"You know what?" Catherine told the bright eyed little one. "We have to get to get to the airport to pick up Aunt Deb soon, so Mommy's going to help you put those back." She knelt and did so with the remaining eggs, which Angie wanted closed back up with their contents.

* * *

As the family was walking towards the exit to head home, Angie took off at a run. Steve was about to swoop her up when she stopped short and squealed "Baaa ah keeee!" which was answered by "Hiii eee!"

In a flash of purple and white polka dots and red cotton, Angie and her new friend Kayla from gymnastics had run into a hug. Their giggles had everyone smiling as Catherine introduced Kayla's mom Penny to Carrie.

Both toddlers were touching their toes as Steve observed. "See that? She remembers the gymnastics moves." He tapped his temple and Catherine grinned.

After letting the girls play for a few minutes, Penny handed Kayla her basket and reminded her it was time to go meet daddy, see the Easter Bunny and collect some eggs like Angie had.

As Penny moved to lift her daughter, Kayla gave Angie another impromptu hug. When they broke apart, Angie tilted her head in thought and made grabby hands for the basket Catherine was holding.

"Mama, ahh ba eee."

Carefully picking out a bright pink egg, she smiled a toothy grin and handed it to her friend.

Kayla's responding smile was huge when she said, "Tank you." and held it up to show her mommy.

"That was wonderful sharing, sweetheart." Catherine's voice came past the lump in her throat and Steve's expression was one of unbridled pride as he echoed, "Great job, baby girl."

Penny clapped. "What a good girl, you thanked Angie for sharing."

Carrie sniffed and grinned at Elizabeth and Joseph, said, "Dusty out here," with a shrug and everyone laughed. Kneeling to hug her goddaughter, she kissed the little cheek and stood for a round of goodbye hugs before offering to walk back across the field towards her office with Penny and Kayla.

Turning to look back, camera in hand she called, "Hey, McGarrett, that's pretty adorable!" and Steve, who was carrying Angie, turned. Snapping a photo she laughed and moved off into the crowd with Penny and Kayla.

Catherine smiled broadly at the image of her husband holding their little girl in one arm and a pink basket in the other. When he rolled his eyes, she leaned up to peck his cheek. "Yep. Adorable."

"I am not …" Steve stopped, shrugged and shook his head as Joseph and Elizabeth shared a chuckle.

Reaching over to clap his son in law on the shoulder, Joseph grinned.

"Well, Angie," Steve said, eager to change the subject, "Do you want to go to the airport with Mommy and me to pick up Aunt Deb or do you want to go home with Ama and Apa and we'll pick you up later?"

"Go." Angie's answer was immediate and her tone was adamant. She loved both her grandparents dearly but always chose to go along with her parents when she had the option.

"Ok then, sweetheart, we'll see you later at your house." Elizabeth kissed Angie's cheek and received a big, smacking toddler kiss in return.

"We'll try out your new bubble wand later on the beach." Joseph tickled her side causing her to giggle.

As Joseph and Elizabeth turned towards their car, which was parked on the far side of the lot, Angie, unprompted, blew them kisses and called out, "uvvv oooo."

"We love you too," her smiling grandparents said in unison. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"Dada up," Angie said as she eyed the statue of a young islander with his oar raised which stood inside the main entrance to the airport.

"That's not to climb on," Steve explained as he lifted her into his arms so she could get a closer look. "That's just to look at. Isn't it nice?"

Angie nodded but something about the way she was studying the art piece convinced Steve she would still try to scale it if he gave her a chance.

"According to the app Aunt Deb's flight is on time so she should be landing in about ten minutes," Catherine said as she sipped her phone back into her pocket. "We better head for the gate."

"Dada up!" Angie bounced in his arms.

"You're already up." He smiled.

"Dada up!" She repeated.

Steve lifted her until she was sitting on his shoulders, then took her hands in his, one on either side of his head. "You ready to go find, Aunt Deb?"

"Go!" she squealed excitedly.

Ten minutes later as they stood waiting at the gate Angie attempted move from a sitting position on her father's shoulders to a standing position.

"No, no," Catherine chuckled as she resituated her daughter. "You can see fine from there."

Angie scowled momentarily then resumed her hunt for Aunt Deb. Steve knew the moment she spotted her beloved great aunt by the way she began to bounce excitedly. Catherine met Deb at the bottom of the ramp with a tight hug and relieved her of her carry-on which freed her arms up to reach for a now squealing Angie. "There's my angel!"

Steve lifted Angie down and she went happily into the Deb's waiting arms. "Eeee baaah oooh puh-po. Boo."

"She's telling you about the eggs she found earlier at the egg hunt at Pearl." Steve smiled as he leaned over and kissed Deb on the cheek.

"Well, I want to hear all about it," Deb told Angie. "Every word."

She listened intently to Angie as they made their way towards the baggage claim. When the toddler finally took a breath, distracted by a man carrying a large bouquet of balloons, Deb turned to Steve and Catherine. "Did the package I sent arrive?" she asked hopefully.

Catherine nodded. "Yesterday. Although I'm not sure package is an accurate description. It's more like a small trunk."

"Just a few things I picked up for Angie for Easter." Deb smiled unapologetically. "Plus I found the most fun looking glow-in-the-dark plastic eggs and I had so much fun picking out little prizes to put inside them. I thought maybe we could have a moonlight egg hunt on the beach."

"Angie will love it," Catherine said. "She's been to a few egg hunts now and she knows how they work."

"You should see her." Steve beamed proudly. "She sticks to her mission until her little basket is full. No getting distracted."

Catherine and Deb shared an amused smile.

"Sounds like her Daddy," Deb said.

Catherine chuckled. "Operation Egg Find."

Angie squirmed to get down and immediately tried to climb onto the baggage return carousel.

"Sorry, no." Catherine corralled Angie and squatted down so she was closer to the little girl's eye level. "You can't climb on that. It's dangerous."

Angie looked skeptical.

"You'll just have to take my word for it," Catherine chuckled as she picked up the toddler.

"Your mommy and daddy sent me the videos of you at gymnastics class," Deb said. "It looks like a lot of fun."

"Bahh daa oooh." Angie's eyes lit up as she told Deb all about her class. The words may have been impossible to decipher but the excitement was unmistakable.

Steve grabbed Deb's bags and they managed to make it all the way outside with Angie still busy telling Aunt Deb all about her adventures at gymnastics class.

As they exited the building into the bright sunshine Catherine pulled a hat with a large visor from her purse and put it on Angie's head to shield her eyes. After some initial resistance Angie gave in, having learned that this issue was non-negotiable.

"I'm right over there." Steve indicated the closest parking lot. "Do you want to wait here while I got get the truck?"

"No," Deb scoffed. "I'm fine to walk that far."

As they approached the truck, Angie spotted the concrete parking block at the front of the space where the truck was parked. She immediately stepped up on to it. She tried to pull her hand out of Catherine's. "No."

"Sorry, sweetie. This isn't the gym." Catherine pointed to the blacktop. "See? No mats. If you want to walk across this like a balance beam you need to hold Mommy's hand."

After a moment's pause, Angie acquiesced and made her way to the other end then jumped off and threw her free arm in the air.

"Very nice!" Aunt Deb clapped. "I can't wait to watch your next class."

Angie beamed as Steve scooped her up and buckled her into her car seat. "Let's go home, baby girl."

* * *

Hours later, after the small welcome dinner had broken up and all the guests had headed home, Angie sat on her mother's lap in one of the deck's Adirondack chairs, eyelids drooping, half eaten cookie in one hand, Cammie dozing happily at her feet.

"I think it's past your bedtime," Catherine said as she stroked her daughter's curls lightly.

"Mine too." Deb yawned. "Plane flights really take it out of me these days."

Steve's brow creased. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Deb assured him. "I'm fit and healthy. I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"We have you set up in the guest room," Catherine said as she stood and removed the cookie from Angie's hand. When there was no reaction from her daughter she chuckled. "She must really be tired. She usually never gives up a cookie without a fight."

"I think we should both get a good night's sleep." Deb stood and kissed Angie's dozing cheek. "We have all week to have fun together."

Steve nodded. "We're really glad you came, Aunt Deb."

She turned to him and winked, the sparkle in her eye plainly visible even in the fading sunlight. "Me too."

THE END

_Thanks for reading!_

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
